


Prom Night? How Cliche!

by AutoRespawnse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Hermaphrodites, High School, Humanstuck, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other, Sex in a Truck, Trucks, Virgin Kankri, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutoRespawnse/pseuds/AutoRespawnse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was also <em>not</em> how you’d imagined losing your virginity. You at least thought it would be in a bed. You didn’t think it’d be in the backseat of Cronus Ampora’s Chevrolet Silverado SS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night? How Cliche!

This certainly wasn’t the way you’d planned the events of this night to go. You didn’t think you’d end up on your back in the rear seating of your best friend’s truck with your knees up by your ears. Nor did you think he’d be between your legs eating you out so… _forcefully_.

For his part he seemed extremely content with where he was, humming and purring at you in approval.

You were rather shocked by how much room there was in the truck with both of you in the back, though the seat belt latch was digging into your left hip rather annoyingly. It was a bit hard to focus on what was certain to be a bruise when you had someone between your legs.

This was also _not_ how you’d imagined losing your virginity. You at least thought it would be in a bed. You didn’t think it’d be in the backseat of Cronus Ampora’s Chevrolet Silverado SS.

You _did_ , however, think it would be with Cronus, because there was no one else in your short list of friends you trusted more than him. He’d stuck by you through thick and thin; gotten you out of more messes than you ever thought you could get in to. He even listened when you talked, sometimes for hours on end. He respected your boundaries for the most part, only touching you when you allowed it, asking permission for each hug.

You loved him.

Not that you’d told him that yet.

“You okay, babe?” He smiled up at you, leaning his head against the fleshy part of your thigh and placing a soft kiss there.

“F-fine.” You tried to smile back, but you were having trouble focusing on moving your muscles.

He didn’t seem to mind much, crawling up over you to kiss you softly. You couldn’t help but kiss him back. He was just so perfect, even if he didn’t know that himself. You just wanted him to be yours. That was part of why you’d asked him out for this night. He hadn’t wanted to go to the school function until you’d invited him. But that was how he usually was. He was pushed away by most of your friends which made taking him to social gatherings as hard as pulling teeth.

But he’d agreed to this one, dressed up in his perfectly tailored suit, even bought you one to wear yourself and had it fitted. He’d gone so far as to get you a boutonniere, which he’d pinned to your lapel on your doorstep, in front of your brother and father. He wasn’t averse to being seen with you in public, like others were. Even your brother wouldn’t leave the house with you. He opted to walk to school himself.

Not Cronus though. He was always by your side when you desired him to be, sometimes when you didn’t know you needed him there.

“You sure yer okay wit’ this, Kankri?” He hugged you a bit awkwardly because of the angle of the two of you in the car, but it was still comforting to know he was thinking about your feelings, even when you could see his erection straining in his trousers.

You returned his hug, giving him a gentle squeeze around the neck and kissed his cheek. “I’m perfectly fine, Cronus.” You reassured him. Sure it was a little odd to have you pants and underwear off and your abnormal lower body on display for even your closest friend, but he was the only one you’d let see you like this. It wasn’t that you were particularly uncomfortable with your body, it was _your_ body after all. You knew you were born with the wrong part between your legs, but you didn’t care that much about it anymore. Neither did Cronus for that matter. He’d been outright delighted when he found out.

You bit your lip to hold back your reservations and reached down to unbutton your partner’s pants, which he wiggled out of and tossed aside, doing the same with his underwear a moment later.

You didn’t realize he was that big. Or it looked bigger from this angle. It was proportional to his body, all long limbs and toned muscle that came from his Irish bloodline.

He looked a lot like his father with the wild red hair and dark purple eyes.

You watched for a moment as he leaned down and groped around on the floor and came up with his pants in one hand, feeling around in the pocket on the right side. His hand came out with a foil square and you realized what he’d wanted.

“I’m glad you came prepared.” You laughed softly and watched as he tore the package open with his teeth and rolled on the condom one-handed.

“Only fer you.” He muttered, kissing your cheek again. You were so in love with this idiot. “You still wanna do this?”

“Yes, I do.” You whispered with some finality, giving a little nod.

He pressed against you, forcing your legs back up against your chest again. He kissed you again and you lost track of time for a moment. That was until he started to push into you anyway.

He was slow and careful, not wanting to hurt you. You knew it was inevitable; you had to stretch for him. But you appreciated the tenderness he was providing. You felt the tear and bit back a small squeal. It would be better if he didn’t know you were in pain.

But this was Cronus. He always knew.

“I got ya, Kanny.” He murmured quietly, rubbing your sides with gentle hands while he let you adjust.

“You can move.” You tried your hardest to smile for him, and he returned the expression.

“I’ll go slow.” He pulled out a bit and rocked back into you, causing you to wince a bit. He repeated his actions, in and out, and it slowly started to feel better.

Then the pain was gone entirely, and it was just you and Cronus and him inside you, still moving at a leisurely pace.

He didn’t move much faster, even when you told him he could. He seemed to be enjoying himself though, so you didn’t mind much. You encouraged him with soft moans and pants, loving the way it felt to have him in you once the pain had ebbed.

It didn’t take too long for you to orgasm, and he followed along a few strokes after, leaning over you and shuddering. He hadn’t made much noise the whole time, which surprised you. He was usually such a loud mouth, so only hearing an occasional groan from him had been odd.

He pulled out of you, and the pain was back again, a slight burning in your nether regions. You watched him struggle and tie the condom off before dumping it in the trash bag he kept on the back of the passenger’s seat.

He turned to you, helping you sit up and lean against him. You liked cuddling with him like this.

You looked around the cab of the truck, observing the destruction the two of you had caused to his beloved vehicle. Your suits were strewn about, and your underwear had found its way around the rearview mirror, which was almost ironic. The windows were fogged so bad you couldn’t see out.

“Ey, Kankri?” Cronus kissed up your neck to get your attention and you wiggled a bit in his hold.

“Yes?”

“I love you.” The words were barely audible from his lips as he continued to kiss at your neck. Your breath hitched when you realized what he’d said.

When you regained your ability to speak, you smiled and turned to hug him. “I love you too, Cronus.”

He kissed you as softly as he had the first time that night, smiling against your lips.

A loud rap on the window had both of you jumping away from each other and Cronus scrambling for his keys. He got the truck started and rolled down the driver’s side window.

You’d expected a police officer. After all, the two of you were out after curfew, parked in the high school parking lot.

Instead, Porrim stood there, an easy smirk on her face.

“Next time you decide to defile a debutante in the school parking lot, at least make sure it’s not on Prom night, Ampora. And not in your monstrosity of a truck. It’s too easily recognizable.” She leaned in the window looking past Cronus to you in the back seat. She didn’t say anything, but you knew you’d hear about it at lunch on Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask what possessed me to write this.
> 
> There is simply not enough CronKri in my life.
> 
> My Tumblr here: http://reality-rebellion.tumblr.com
> 
> Also this is a drabble, so it's unedited. Sorry.


End file.
